


Astronomical

by BuffShipper



Series: Mighty Horny Power Rangers [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Universe, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Leather Kink, Licking, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Stripping, Telekinesis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: A continuation of "A Date With Danger", Silver Space Ranger Zhane offers to spice up his relationship with Astronema during a secret visit to the Dark Fortress
Relationships: Astronema | Karone/Zhane
Series: Mighty Horny Power Rangers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Astronomical

Zhane had to be crazy.

Sleeping with his mortal enemy--his team's mortal enemy, a person that was actively trying to take over his adopted planet-- was crazy.

Hanging out in her quarters, behind enemy lines on the Dark Fortress, that was even crazier.

Giving his mortal enemy free reign to so with him what she wanted, behind enemy lines, on the Dark Fortress, well, that was a whole other level of crazy.

But Astronema was his kind of crazy. What could he say? He had a thing for supervillains in squeezed into skintight leather, especially when they looked liked her: curvy, pouty lips on an almost feline face, hair that seemed to change every time he saw her. Tonight it was a wavy purple, his favorite, and he told her as much.

She gave her thanks the way she always did whenever and wherever they decided to have their trysts: by initiating a hot and heavy makeout session that inevitably would lead to hot and heavy sex.

Now Zhane liked sex with Astronema anyway they did it, anywhere they did it, but considering they were _in her personal quarters_ , he decided to make it extra interesting.

To say the least, Astronema was quite amused.

"I think all the blows from my monsters have gone to your head, Silver Ranger," Astronema laughed.

"C'mon, it's your turf. So do with me what you please," Zhane pressed.

"You have no idea what you're asking for," Astronema replied.

"I trust you," Zhane pressed.

"You shouldn't," Astronema replied.

"I thought you'd jump at the chance to make a Power Ranger your personal slave for a night," Zhane smirked.

"Okay. Prove it," Astronema said, sitting down at her study, crossing her legs. "Strip for me."

Zhane looked at her quizzically, but began to take off his uniform jacket.

"No, silly!" Astronema chided. "I mean dance. Give me a show. Let's see those hips move!"

"Are you serious?" Zhane chuckled nervously.

"Were you serious about playing by my rules?" Astronema hissed, summoning her Wrath Staff. "Because if you weren't, then you and the Earth can feel my _wrath_ right now!"

Zhane put his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay okay! Music?"

"Hum a tune," Astronema said flatly.

Zhane hummed an awkward sounding, off-key tune and began to strip, theatrically stripping off his uniform jacket and twirling it around, gyrating his hips. He tossed the jacket to her and she caught it in midair with her staff.

The silver undershirt came next. He rolled it up and straddled it like a witch's broom.

Astronema shook her head, rubbing her temples like she had a headache. "Thank evilness for your abs, because your dancing is doing nothing for me."

"Oh yeah?" Zhane retorted, throwing aside his shirt. He undid the belt of his trousers and shimmied out of them, wearing only his underwear. He gyrated over to Astronema and straddled her lap, grinding on her lap. He wiggled up, stripping his underwear off last, posing exaggeratedly to give Astronema a view of his ass.

She had to chuckle at this, and she flushed red with embarrassment when he put his hands behind his head and thrust his crotch in her face.

"Enough!" Astronema snapped, pushing him back with a burst of telekinesis. Zhane stumbled backwards and collapsed butt-first on the bed. His heart thundered in his chest.

"On your hands and knees," Astronema finally said, her color returning to normal.

Zhane sighed in relief and sunk to his knees, his eyes locked on Astronema in anticipation.

"Crawl," Astronema grinned.

Zhane gave her another questioning look, but nevertheless did what he was told.

As he approached, she held out her heeled boot, stopping him from crawling any closer to her.

"Lick my feet, Silver Ranger!"

Zhane chuckled to himself as he balanced her ankle on his shoulder. He kiss the inside of her leather-clad thigh and worked his way down to her boot, sliding it off as he went, revealing a bare foot of five wiggling toes, appropriately painted black.

He did the same to her other leg until she was completely barefoot.

Zhane was never much of a foot man himself, but damn did Astronema have some beautiful feet! 

That's why he didn't protest when she pressed her toes into his mouth, and he definitely didn't protest when the other foot reached down to tease his cock and balls.

"Do my feet really turn you on that much, Silver Ranger?" Astronema snickered as his dick hardened underneath the arch of her foot.

"Only yours," Zhane murmured, his tongue darting in between her toes.

Astronema watched as he took her big toe in her mouth, sucked on it like a nipple or a clit...her foot traced the shape of his cock, her toe caressed the mushroom cap of his cock-head...

With a sudden flick of her wrists, Zhane felt himself lift off his knees and sail into the air, crashing lightly into Astronema's bed. With another flick of her wrists, Zhane's wrists were manacled to the bedpost.

Zhane shifted against his restraints, but was curious about what Astronema had in store for him.

Her body glowed, and she appeared before him, completely nude. She did a little twirl so he could see all of her curves, and then confidently crossed the room as only she could.

"What, no striptease?" Zhane quipped.

Astronema rolled her eyes and stepped onto the bed, placing her feet on either side of his prone body as she stood over top of him.

Zhane glanced expectantly at his cock, which stood at attention for her. Astronema noticed the direction his eyes went, and with an evil grin, she shook her head slowly.

Astronema's hands traveled to her center, tracing the "V" of her hips to the crease of her thighs. Her fingers merged to her apex, and then she spread her lips apart, revealing the succulent pink flesh inside.

Zhane grinned, and licked his lips as she sunk her knees into the pillow on either side of his head. She cradled his head in her hands, giving him a chance to inhale her aroma before thrusting it into her crotch, grinding her wet folds into his face.

Zhane ran his tongue up and down her heat as she gripped onto her hair, riding his face like a bronco.

"You suck on my pussy lips like you did my toes and maybe I'll let you breath, Silver Ranger!" she demanded, and Zhane did, his mouth filling with the sweet nectar her labia produced.

"Ooh _YEZZHANE_!YES!" Astronema cried, pushing his face deeper into her thrusting crotch. "Eat that pussy like it's your last meal! Make me cum, or it will be!"

Zhane managed to wriggle his face out of her slit for a breath, and he began sucking on her budding clit. She shivered in ecstasy, and her domineering veneer was dropped as she locked eyes with him.

Just as sudden, her Astronema persona roared back, and she wiped his face back down her crotch to the crack of her ass.

"You're not going to get away that easily, Power Ranger!" Astronema crowed, sitting her hole right on his open mouth and pressing her pussy into his nose so all that he could taste was the savory taste of her ass and smell the musky aroma of her heat.

He swirled his tongue around the rim of her hole so firmly and inhaled so deeply the musk of her cunt that Astronema gasped in pleasure.

Her hips moved of their own, grinding hard on his face. Zhane slid his mouth up to her pussy, vacuum sealing his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her heat.

Zhane sucked and sucked until his lungs burned and his mouth ached, and just when he felt his head spin, Astronema came, gushing onto his glistening face.

Astronema rolled off to the side of him as they caught their breath, laying perpendicular to each other. She caught him looking expectantly at his hard-on, and with a wide grin she crawled over to the space in between his legs, where his cock wagged happily in her face.

She grasped the shaft in her hands and examined it curiously, watching him as he held his breath as she pressed the tip to her lips.

Her eyes were locked on his as her lips closed over the cock-head and then-- "Oh, no no. I have something more interesting in mind for you, Silver Ranger..."

With a flick of her wrist, a dildo appeared in Astronema's hand. It was long, bumpy and black, like a series of balls stacked rigidly on top one another.

Zhane's eyes went wide as he considered her next move. Would she use it on herself? On him? His cock twitched in anticipation.

She waved it around tauntingly and then put the toy in her mouth. Oh how he wished that was him that she took down her throat, whose rigid shaft she lovingly caressed with her tongue.

Astronema saw him staring and and pointed to the dildo then him in mock surprise. He nodded almost pathetically, and she shook her head again. She sunk back to her elbows and slowly pressed the toy to his puckering asshole.

Zhane kept his eyes locked on her's as the first ball of the dildo entered his ass, and then winced as the second and third passed through. Thankfully, Astronema gave him a moment to accommodate the toy before pushing further, and when his eyes opened again, she pressed the fourth and fifth balls through.

Zhane couldn't say he's never had anything in his ass before--his academy days on KO-35 were wild--but nothing quite like the toy Astronema was using on him. She pumped it into him slowly, oscillating her wrists slightly, producing sensations within him that he's never felt before. 

A drizzle of dewing precum leaked out of his cock-head, and Astronema dipped her head down to collect the product with her tongue, but again made no further moves to pleasure his wanting cock.

Seeing the need in his eyes, Astronema smiled cruelly, and pushed the sixth and seventh balls inside of him. The toy was deep inside him now, almost the hilt. Astronema's thumb was just inches from the rim of his stretched-out hole--she could do a "thumbs up" and touch it.

Zhane moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. Never before had he been so full, nor has he ever had a lover that pushed him to his limits the way Astronema has.

It was at this point Astronema finally took him fully in her mouth, but would stop after a few seconds of sucking, leaving him wanting, all while grinning that wicked grin of hers.

Zhane groaned in frustration. She was drawing this out! She would keep on turning up the heat and then she would backpedal before he could build himself up.

" _Astronema_.." Zhane sputtered. " _Please_..."

"No," she replied as she teased his peehole with her tongue. "I'm having just too much fun with this!"

She shoved the dildo even deeper inside of him, so deep he could feel her hand press into his cheeks.

"Ooh!" Zhane grunted, and he could feel his cock start to pulsate. The combination of the depth of the toy and her relentless teasing of his cock had brought him to climax, and he tensed for the coming orgasm.

It built and built and built, but--

"No, not yet!" Astronema grasped his dick, and it started to glow. She was stopping him from cumming!

No, that wasn't entirely accurate. He was cumming, but the semen had nowhere to go, no release, like a ticking time bomb.

She pulled the dildo out of his ass with a squelch and mounted his almost painfully throbbing cock with even louder squelch, the two moaning in unison from the penetration.

" _A-Astron-nema,"_ Zhane whimpered as she began to ride him, her ass plop-plopping against his quivering thighs. _"P-please...I need to-"_

"Hmmm..." Astronema purred as she sucked his taste off the dildo with one hand, rubbing her clit with the other. 

She was so beautiful, a glowing sex goddess... Zhane wanted nothing more than to touch her, hold her to release himself inside of her...

"A-Astronnnnemaaaaa!" Zhane begged. "P-please! I need to cum!"

His balls were heavy, his cock had to have expanded to twice its fully erect size, her walls were burning hot, smothering him, like her tightness was going to rip him off and swallow him whole.

Her pace became faster, more choppy and frantic...her hand became a blur...she had to have been close...he couldn't handle it anymore... his vision darkened...

And then..." **AAAHHHHRRRRRGGGGHHHH"**

She came hard, spasming hard against him, her spell over him breaking. Zhane simply _exploded_ inside her, dousing her, filling her to overflow, the excess cascading down his shaft and balls, pooling a sticky puddle on the bed under his cheeks.

She collapsed against his sweat-soaked, heart-thundering chest, her hips grinding out the last the spend of his still-hard cock. The dildo clattered out of her shaking hands and to the floor. 

"Hold me..." she murmured, and Zhane's arms fell heavily from their bonds. Weakly, he wrapped them around her heaving back.

Astronema laid her head on his heart, sighing contentedly, and within seconds she fell asleep.

She looked so innocent, so demure, it was hard to believe that she was supposed to be his arch-enemy. Yes, ever since they first met, when he rescued her from an attack by one of her own monsters, to their tenuous courtship and disastrous first date, their relationship was a complicated one.

But in moments like this, when she was in his arms, when it was just them and nothing else, their relationship was nothing short of amazing. 

It was _astronomical._


End file.
